The 692 Hunger Games
by Reni Readiris
Summary: What happens when two lovers go into the Games and a rule change? Let the 692 Hunger Games begin!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to birds singing._ How they can the be singing on the most horrid day of the year?_ I think. I'm an only child. I live in District 10; the live stock district. I get out of the bed and put on blue tunic and black leggings. I walk downstairs. I see a note on the table.

_Dear Tara,_

_ Do you mind stopping by the bakery to get some bread?_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

I sigh and grab my jacket. I walk to the bakery. I have enough for five loafs of bread. We have money because I'm the daughter of the florist. My dad died from a disease. I walk into the bakery. I get the bread and head back home.

I put my jacket on a hook. I sit down and eat some of the bread. After I'm done eating I head to the flower shop.

" Hey Mom! Need any help?" I ask.

" I'm good Tara. I have a surprise for you to wear to the Reaping," Mom says. I hate that word so much.

" Okay," I say as I head to my room. I get a bath and go back to my room. I look on my bed and see a aqua dress. I gasp and put it on. It goes to my shins and is has straps. I brush my dirty blond hair. I put a flower head band in hair and glance at my clock. I spent more time in the shower. The Reaping begins in one hour.

When the hour passes I go to the square and head to the fifteen section. We go about the Reaping stuff. Jayla sticks her hand into the glass ball and says " Taraxacum Vega."

I walk to the stage and try not to cry. My nightmare has come true. I will be going into the Hunger Games.

Jayla picks the boy tribute." Dustin Belum." He walks to the stage. Right before Dustin gets there a voice says" I volenteer! I volenteer as a tribute!" That's the voice of my boyfriend Riegan.

Then everything goes on normal. I'm put in a room in the Justice Building and sit down.

My mom comes in and starts to cry. I hug her and cry with her. After a few moments of that my mom pulls something from her pocket. She hands it to me. It's a pendent necklace. The pendent is a bouquet of flowers.

" This is your district token. I want you to wear it in the arena," My mother says. " I love you. I will collect every flower and put them in your room. Please come home."

" I love you too," I say as she fastens it around my neck. The Peacekeeper comes in and takes her away, only after I kiss her cheek.

I board the train with Riegan, Jayla, and Lindsey, my mentor . I go to my room and change in blue skinny jeans and yellow top with gold sandels. I cry in my bed.

There's a soft knock on the door. I wipe my eyes and open the door. Riegan stands there. I sob into his arms. I finally stop kiss him.

" You are going home. I'm just a boy who owns five horses. You have a flower shop to own," Riegan says.

" No. If you die then I die with you. I can't face life without you," I say.

" It's the same for me. Lets' make a pact. We ally. Right in the arena we meet each other. Deal?" He asks.

" Deal. Come on lets go to dinner," I say. I kiss him and walk to the dining car.

As soon as we get there I announce " We want to be allies. And we want to hide nothing from us,"

" Fine with me. I wanted to ask you that too. Apperently you did it before me," Lindsay says. " Now, what can you do?"

" I can do nothing , but grow flowers," I say embarassed.

" I might be able to send you a rake or a really large shovel," Lindsay says.

" I'm pretty good with a knife," Riegan says. I gasp.

" There will be knives there grab some if you can," Lindsay says.

After dinner, We go to watch the Reaping recaps.

1:

Girl: Samantha

Boy:Greg

2:

Girl: Alexa

Boy: Max

3:

Girl: Tatiana

Boy: Seth

4:

Girl: Cassidy

Boy: Vick

5:

Girl: Allison

Boy: Ryan

6:

Girl: Elli

Boy: Hunter

7:

Girl: Kadia

Boy: Daniel

8:

Girl: Addison

Boy: Mason

9:

Girl: Cadi

Boy: Jorden

11:

Girl: Sarah

Boy: Joesph

12:

Girl: Madison

Boy: Brad

None of them stick in my head. After the recaps I head to bed. I throw on some blue pajamas and get into bed. I cry again.

When I wake up I see a person sleeping in the chair. I ,carefully, walk over to it. It's just Riegan.

" Riegan? Wake up buddy," I say to him. He wakes up.

" Hey there, Miss Tara," He says.

" Why are in my room?" I ask.

" I heard you sobbing so I spent the night here," Riegan says.

" Oh you heard that?" I say.

" Mhm. Come on get dressed and lets go get breakfast," He says and leaves.

I grab a purple top and a purple skirt. Along with purple flipflops.

After breakfast we are already at the Capitol. Before we got off I go back to my room and grab the dress and the necklace from yesterday.

After getting waxed, which hurt, I meet my stylist. I'm naked. My stylist comes in. Thank God it's a girl.

" Hello Tara! My names Cammie. Let's go and have lunch," Cammie says. I nod and pull on a robe.

I go into the sitting room. " So what am I wearing?" I ask.

" You will be dressed like a Swan," Cammie says.

After lunch, I'm put on to a white dress that has feathers on it. I have a white beak. I have shoes on that look like webbed feet.

After the chariot ride we go to the Training Center. I asked Lindsey to put the dress in my room. I go up to my room to get a shower and change.

I step in to the shower and turn on the hot water. I see Rose petals and use that. I step out and am instantly dry. I walk out of the bathroom and go to the closet. I select a short navy blue skirt, a navy blue tank top, and black flats.

I go to Riegan's room and knock on the door.

" You can come in!" He says.

" Hey!" I say.

" Hey Miss Tara. Nice outfit. After dinner, do you want to come to watch a movie?" He asks. I laugh.

" Thanks. Sure, should be fun," I say still laughing. He has white face paint on his nose.

" What are you laughing at?" He asks.

" You have face paint on your nose!" I say in between laughs. His face turns bright red. He wipes it off and sits down on the bed.

" We still have a while until dinner. So what do you want to do?" He asks.

" Well, I was thinking we could do a little of this...," I say and kiss him. Sparks fly as we kiss. Since we are only fifteen we can't go farther then making out. If we get out of this alive, I want to marry him. We come up for air and I say, " I love you."

" I love you too," He says and pulls me back into a kiss.

After dinner and the recaps we head to bed. Riegan comes to my room and lays beside me.

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" I wanted to sleep beside you incase you start to sob," Riegan says.

" Okay well, goodnight. I love you," I say.

" Night. I love you too," He says.

The next day is the first day of training. After breakfast Jayla takes us to the lowest level.


	2. Chapter 2

We do a plant test , Which we both pass, I try the bow and arrow. I'm actually good at that. Riegan throws some knives but he fails , I think he did that on purpose.

When lunch finally comes, Riegan and I sit together. One girl comes up to us. She has hair like mine and has green eyes.

" Do you mind if I sit here?" She asks.

" Sure you can sit down," I say.

" My name's Kadia. What are your names?" Kadia asks.

" Well I'm Tara and that's Riegan," I say.

" I forgot napkins. I'll be right back," Kadia says and leaves.

" Do you want to have an alliance with her?" I ask.

" Yea. I think she can be trustworthy," Riegan says. Kadia comes back with some napkins.

" Do you want to join our alliance?" I ask Kadia.

" Sure. I was about to ask you the same thing," Kadia says.

" Okay," I say and smile.

That night Rigan comes over again. " Again Riegan? Really?" I ask.

He smirks and says " Of course. We will probably share a sleeping bag. So we might as well get used to it."

" Fine. Come on," I say and scoot over.

" Night. I love you Miss Tara," He says and kisses me.

" Night Buddy. I love you too," I say and kiss back.

The next day is the second day of training. Kadia is in our group now. We do the same things we did yesterday.

When lunch comes all of us go to a empty table and sit down. Another girl comes up and asks the same thing Kadia asked yesterday.

We say sure and she sits down. " I'm Tara. This is Riegan and that's Kadia," I say pointing to them.

" I'm Sarah Beth," She says. " Can I join your alliance?"

I look at the others and they nod. " Sure."

That night at dinner, I say, " We have a new alli. Her name's Sarah."

" Okay. That's fine with me," Lindsay says.

The next day is private sessions with the Gamemakers. When it's just Riegan, Sarah,and I; I say " Good luck. I love you."

" Same to you. I love you too," He says. Riegan gets called and he gives me a kiss good bye.

After a little while, I get called. _Finally._ I think.

I walk out, and grab a bow and some arrows. I shoot for a while, making all my marks. Then I go throw knives. I make all my targets too.

I'm dissmissed and head to the elevator.

When I get there Riegan is sitting there waiting for me.

" Hey Miss Tara. How did you do?" He asks.

" I'll tell you at dinner," I say and walk to the dining room.

At dinner, I tell them all about my session, as does Riegan. He , like me, has made all of his targets too.

After dinner the scores show.

1:

Girl: Samantha 9

Boy:Greg 9

2:

Girl: Alexa 8

Boy: Max 8

3:

Girl: Tatiana 6

Boy: Seth 4

4:

Girl: Cassidy 9

Boy: Vick 9

5:

Girl: Allison 3

Boy: Ryan 5

6:

Girl: Elli 6

Boy: Hunter 7

7:

Girl: Kadia 6

Boy: Daniel 3

8:

Girl: Addison 6

Boy: Mason 7

9:

Girl: Cadi 2

Boy: Jorden 3

10:

Me: 11

RIegan: 10

11:

Girl: Sarah 9

Boy: Joesph 8

12:

Girl: Madison 5

Boy: Brad 2

_Oh my God! I got an 11! Riegan got a 10!_ Riegan picks me up and swings me around.

" Awesome job Tara!" Riegan exclaims and kisses me.

" Same to you!" I exclaim. We hug the others and go to bed.

The next day is to prep for the interveiws. I go to Jayla first.

Jayla hands me a flowing pink gown and really high heels. To my surprise I can walk in them. I walk gracefully around the room.

Next, I go to Lindsay. She asks me questions and I answer them.

The next day, I go to my prep team and stylist. She has me wear a flowing aqua gown and blue flats.

When it's finally my turn for the interviews, I go over the Caesar Flickerman.

" So how are you liking the Capitol?" He asks.

" I love the food, the clothes, and flowers!" I say.

" So an eleven in training, that's really good!" He says.

" I can't reveal anything sorry," I say.

When the buzzer rings, I go back to my seat. Riegan goes up.

They talk about some random stuff. Then he asks Riegan," So do you have a girlfriend?"We have prepared for this. He'll say yes... and well you'll see.

" Yes I do," He says.

" Then go home and go back to her."

" That won't help because she's..."


	3. Chapter 3

" ... Taraxcum Vega," Riegan says.

After the interviews, we go to bed. Riegan comes over again.

The next day we are go our separate ways after we have a kiss.

I get put on a hovercraft and taken to the arena. When we get to the arena, I shower and put my hair in a high pony-tail. The outfit is a dark blue shirt and pants. There is a camofladge jacket with hiking boots. I put on my necklace and sit down. Cammie is with me too. There is five minutes left we say goodbyes.

" I hope you win. I'll miss you very much," She says.

" I'll miss you too."

The plate comes down and I hug her and walk over to it.

" Shoot straight," She says and I get pushed up into the arena.

I loke around the arena. There is a forest, a lake, and desert. I look at the cornicopia. There is backpacks. When the bell sounds, I sprint to the horn and grab four backpacks and a water container. Just as I grab them Riegan comes up behind me. He takes some of the stuff and I grab knives and a bow and arrows.

We meet up with Kadia and Sarah in the forest. We got out early enough to not witniss the bloodbath. Riegan and I didn't even get a scratch on us. We trek deeper into the forest.

" Kadia? Do you know these trees?" I ask.

" Yeah," Kadia says.

" Well, lead on," I say walking next to Riegan.

By the end of the day, We are all very tired. We have managed to find a stream. We managed to get a tent in one of our packs. We set up the tent. We didn't manage to get any food and we are starving.

Suddenly, a paracute comes down. There is some stew with bowls, forks, and knives. _THANK YOU LINDSAY! _I think.

While we eat, the anthum comes on and shows that eight people have died today. Joesph, Madison, Brad, Addison, Mason, Daniel, Jordon, and Seth.

We all settle in and go to bed. Even though we have four sleeping bags, Riegan still sleeps next to me in it. Kadia wanted to be look out first.

_Riegan and I are laying in a field of wild flowers. There are two horses tied to a branch. Riegan gets up and pulls me up with him. He gets down on one knee._

_ " Will you marry me Miss Tara?" He asks._

_ " YES!" _

I wake up with a smile on my face. I'm still snuggled next to Riegan. The sun is shinning and the second day starts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another Chapter for Tara and Riegan! I hope you all like it! Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had inspiration, but carrieabanner helped me out and is now my Beta! Lovely Kacey Faith did too! Thanks Guys! . Please review! :) **_**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**_

Riegan wakes up right after it. He sees my smile and raises an eyebrow. I just shake my head. We pack up the supplies and start to walk. We all walk side by side. Suddenly we hear a cannon. I quickly look to see if everyone is standing up. Thank God they are.

"Let's get moving. The cannon was close," Riegan says. So we start to jog a little bit.

Suddenly, Vick comes out of no where. I quickly grab an arrow and put it in my bow. My arrow instantly kills him. _Oh my God. I just kiiled an innocent person. _I break down sobbing. _Why did I kill someone. I'm a murderer. My mom is never going to forgive me. My best friend Daneen isn't either. I just lost my mom and my best friend. Why did I have to kill him. He had a family and friends back home. I hate myself. I might as well die right now. I hate the Hunger Games! Ugh. I wish I'm at home. Watching it, not in it._

Riegan picks me up and carries me. When I'm feeling a lottle bit better, Riegan lets me walk. After we walk for ten minutes, this huge gust of wind comes right to us. _What? _All of us shrug and keep walking.

Twenty minutes later, I start to feel tired. _What the hell? I had a good full night's rest. _Dark spots invade my vision and I fall back into Riegan losing conscious.

When I wake up again, I'm on top of Riegan. I look around and no one looks hurt. _Thank God! If Riegan was hurt I don't know what would do! _"Riegan? Wake up. Riegan PLEASE!" I say pleading. _OH MY GOD WHY ISN'T HE WAKING UP!_

Suddenly, a parachute comes down. Inside, there is a container. It has some random cream in it. I wave it around Riegans face. He finally starts to stir. "Miss Tara? He asks. My reply is pressing my lips to his.

After a while, I need some air. "Come on let's wake up the others," Riegan says.

"Wait. I think we should break off the alliance. We can't all win," I say.

"Good idea. How much stuff do you want to leave them?"

"Nothing. I want us to live."

So we pack up our stuff and leave. After walking for a while, Riegan and I have to take a break. Suddenly wwe hear two cannons. "I think Kadia and Sarah ran into some trouble," I say.

"I agree," He says. We find out that Elli, Hunter, Cadi, and Vick died today. I try not to cry when Vick's picture come's up.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! My friend and I had a bunch of sleepovers and then I wanted to get this up last night but I couldn't. There was a mini tornado and then a fire. The tornado made some of the lines go down and I lost power! So I hope you aren't mad at me! I will update all of my other stories by Friday I promise! :) P.S. This chapter is Beta-ed!Sorry for the mistakes and stuff! Please review!**


End file.
